Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. October 2016 * 25th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Harlequin ladybird. (JB) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Red Admiral rapidly through S at tree level (12°C) (GH) * 13th - Lloyd Park (noon): Hornets streaming into a nest hole in the trunk of a fallen beech beside the hilltop copse. (John Parish) * 11th - Hutchinsons Bank : male Brimstone (John Parish) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along back gardens (10°C) (GH) * 6th - Mead Way, Coulsdon: Ivy bee colony still present, but Crows pecking at the lawn, possibly for larvae? (Carol Birkett) * 5th - Mead Way, Coulsdon: Ivy bee colony still very active. (JB) * 5th - Happy Valley: Red admiral. (JB) * 5th - Lloyd Park (09:00-09:30): Red Admiral & Ruddy Darter on the wing in spite of low temperature. (John Parish) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: Ruddy Darter photographed by Dave Warren. * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) pm: Small White (3), Red Admiral (2) & Speckled Wood (1) through garden (all south) (GH) * 2nd - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Female Brimstone in garden. (JB) September 2016 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: Small White (3) & Holly Blue (2) through S (GH) * 30th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Red admiral in garden. (JB) * 28th - Mead Way, Coulsdon: Ivy bee colony again active in front garden of a private residence - larger than 2015. Also a small white butterfly. (JB) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: Shrew photographed by Dave Warren. * 21st - Queen's Road Cemetery, Thornton Heath 1pm: Small White (2) and Speckled Wood (9) (GH) * 13th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8pm: 1/2 Common Pipistrelle bats foraging in gardens/along rlwy embankment, plus Red Admiral through S mid pm (GH) * 12th - Riddlesdown: Meadow brown and speckled wood butterflies. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) pm: a very fresh-looking Red Admiral spent at least 2 hours feeding on the garden Buddleia; also good nos of Large & Small White and 1 Speckled Wood (GH) * 6th - Waddon: Ferret walking along road. (Simon Harris) August 2016 * 30th - Queen's Rd Cemetery (Thornton Heath) early pm: Large White (1), Small White (5) & Speckled Wood (1) (GH) * 30th - Riddlesdown: many meadow browns, several common blue, large white, small white and speckled wood butterflies. (JB) * 26th - Lloyd Park clouded yellow 26th species.(PP) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) midday: good nos of Large & Small White, occasional Holly Blue & 1 Red Admiral, plus several female Volucella zonaria (Hornet hoverfly) & Eristalis tenax dronefly (GH) * 15th - Lloyd Park & adjacent sites (am): Brown Hairstreak in ash trees at the top end of Thornhill Copse (same place as 21st Aug, 2015). Still a White-letter Hairstreak in the bottom triangle of Addington Hills. Migrant and Brown Hawker dragonflies. Finally a Roesel's Bush-Cricket dropped from the bottom of my trouser leg when I arrived home. (John Parish) * 6th - Coulsdon: Small skipper in garden in Mead Way, also a brimstone. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 15-mins Butterfly Conservation Big B'fly Count - Large White (5), Small White (15+), Holly Blue (5), Red Admiral (1), Speckled Wood (1) & Gatekeeper (1), plus several Jersey Tigers (GH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): a Jersey Tiger (the stunning red variety) seeking shelter in the garden evergreen oak (Q. ilex (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Kings Rd) (7am): Comma in the garden (GH per JW) July 2016 * 31st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (late am): my first 2016 Jersey Tiger (f. lutescens - orange variety) sunning itself on the back wall of the house (GH) * 30th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Yet another hatching southern hawker. That now makes about 25 from our small pond this year. (JB) * 29th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (early pm): Meadow Grasshopper, Common Field Grasshopper & Roesel's Bush-cricket; White-tailed, Buff-tailed & Carder bumblebees; first 2016 Volucella zonaria hoverfly (female on buddleia) (GH) * 29th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (early pm): Large White (3), Small White (6), Red Admiral (2), Speckled Wood (4), Gatekeeper (8), Meadow Brown (5) (GH) * 27th - Coulsdon Mead Way: 6+ Gatekeepers, 2 Ringlets, 2 Large Whites, 1 Small White. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood Lake (9am): Small/Essex Skipper (5), Large Skipper (3), Large White (2), Small White (8), Comma (1), Red Admiral (1), Speckled Wood (8), Gatekeeper (20), Meadow Brown (4), Ringlet (4) (GH per JW) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Leaf cutter bee in garden again, red admiral and 2 gatekeepers. (JB) * 21st - Addington Hills (09:00 & 13:00): White-letter Hairstreak in Lower Triangle (ie wedge of woodland north of Oaks Road). Five sightings, number of individuals=? Almost tripped over a female Roe Deer in the same area! (John Parish). * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Leaf cutter bee trying to take a piece of leaf into the bottom of a hanging basket! Gatekeeper - first in garden this year. Teneral blue-tailed damselfly. (JB) * 19th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Ringlet in garden this evening.(JB) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): Butterfly Conservation Big B'fly 15 min Count - 1 Large White, 13 Small White, 2 Holly Blue & 2 Marbled White (GH) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11pm): Several Common Pipistrelles feeding along rlwy embankment (GH) * 15th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Another 2 emergent Southern Hawkers and 2 more exuviae in garden pond. That now makes at least 22 new dragons. (JB) * 12th - Lloyd Park: Butterflies recorded this am:- Large White (2), Red Admiral (1), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Comma (6), Meadow Brown (20+), Gatekeeper (2 - my first sightings of the species this year), Ringlet (20+), Small Skipper (2), Large Skipper (2). (John Parish) * 9th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 2 emergent southern hawkers and another exuvia this morning. That makes at least 18 so far! Are these the offspring of the females seen ovipositing on 3 August 2014? Pair of azure damselflies mating. Also a meadow brown butterfly. (JB) * 7th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road. Counted 15 dragonfly exuviae (including yesterdays) this morning. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (9am): 1 Large White, 5 Large Skipper, 1 Meadow Brown, 10 Ringlet (GH per JW) * 6th - Chapel Bank: A rare example of the pure white form (albiflora) of Pyramidal Orchid found amongst hundreds of spikes of the usual bright pink form. (John Parish) * 6th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 1 emerging southern hawker (took first flight about 4.30pm) and 8 exuviae on vegetation in small garden pond. (JB) * 6th - Coulsdon: 3+ meadow browns in Mead Way garden. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Marbled White (JAH) * 5th - Croydon: Female stag beetle on pavement in Duppas Hill Road. (JB) * 1st - Hutchinsons Bank (14:00-16:00): Butterflies recorded:- Brimstone (1), Small Blue (10+), Common Blue (3), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Comma (2), Silver-washed Fritillary (1), Marbled White (50+), Ringlet (30+), Meadow Brown (30+), Small Heath (5), Speckled Wood (1), Small Skipper (3+), Essex Skipper (1+), Large Skipper (10+). (J Parish & D Bound). June 2016 * 28th - Lloyd Park (10:00 - 12:30): During occasional sunny intervals, butterflies:- Large White (1), Red Admiral (2), Comma (1), Meadow Brown (80), Ringlet (14), Large Skipper (9). Also Emperor Dragonfly (ovipositing), Broad-bodied Chaser, Common Blue Damselfly, Black-and-yellow Longhorn Beetle. (John Parish) * 28th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (early pm): only one Small White butterfly in 2 hours' watching in sunny (20c) conditions (GH) * 27th - Purley Beeches: Speckled wood. (JB) * 25th - Addington Hills (am) : During occasional sunny intervals, butterflies:- Red Admiral (2), Marbled White (1); Meadow Brown (4), Small Heath (2), Speckled Wood (1), Large Skipper (1). Also Emperor Dragonfly (3 males). (John Parish). * 25th - Sanderstead: Speckled Wood and Meadow Brown in Briton Hill Road garden - first of year here.(JB) * 8th - Lloyd Park. Common Spotted Orchid, 1st Pyramidal Orchid of season and at least three Bee Orchids all in usual place (the "pyramidal triangle"). (John Parish) * 7th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Toad still using Toad Hall, pair of large red damselflies in tandem. (JB) * 6th - Wandle Park: recently emerged common darter and unidentified blue damselfly.(JB) * 5th - Hutchingson Bank: Broad-bodied Chaser.Glanville Fritillary.Small Blue (Can the observer please add their name to this report - admin) * 4th - Fryston Avenue: Painted Lady. (PP) May 2016 * 30th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 2 toads discovered near compost bins while sorting out garden, 3+ frogs in small pond. (JB) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: my first Large White (male), plus a few Small Whites and many Holly Blues (GH) * 28th - Hutchinson's Bank: 14 butterfly sp inc: c.15 Small Blue, 12+ Glanville Fritillary, Grizzled Skipper and 10-12 Dingy Skipper (Des McKenzie - Twitter) * 27th - Wandle Park: Many blue damselflies. (JB) * 27th - Croydon: Holly Blue near Fairfield Halls.(JB) * 27th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Holly Blue. (JB) * 27th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Bank reserves: Butterflies seen today:- Large White, Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (5), Brimstone (50+), Green Hairstreak (3), White-letter Hairstreak (larvae)(2), Small Blue (6), Holly Blue, Common Blue (4+), Peacock (5), Glanville Fritillary (c8), Speckled Wood (c10), Small Heath (2), Grizzled Skipper (2), Dingy Skipper(20+). Orchids:- Common Twayblade, Man Orchid. (John Parish) * 26th - Chepstow Rise: on the leaves of lime saplings growing in garden hedges:- a) galls induced by the gall mite 'Aceria exilis' (small red & green pimples located in Vs at vein joints), and b) bright red 'nail galls' induced by the gall mite 'Eriophytes tiliae' and protruding by up to 10mm above the upper surfaces of leaves. (John Parish) * 26th - Hutchinson's Bank: 5+ Glanville Fritillaries, 1 Small Blue, 1 Common Blue, 3 Dingy Skipper, Holly Blue, Speckled Wood, Brimstone, Large White, Orange Tip. Queen red-tailed bumblebee, cardinal beetle.(John & Carol Birkett) * 24th - Lloyd Park: a group of 'Pocket Plums' on Blackthorn. ie Taphrina pruni, chemically-induced distortions of the sloe fruits producing flattened and deformed fruit galls lacking stones. These apparently continue growing until July/August so I'll be keeping an eye on their progress. (John Parish). * 19th - Kings Wood: Badger at 05:18 - walked almost up to us before realizing we were there then ran off. (JB & SH) * 19th - Riddlesdown: m & f Roe deer. (JB & SH) * 19th - Farthing Downs: Roman snails, rabbits. (JB & SH) * 17th - Sanderstead Plantation: Muntjac. (JB) * 17th - Riddlesdown: Roe deer. (JB) * 16th - Happy Valley: Red admiral. (JB) * 16th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Large red damselfly, 2 slow worms in garden. (JB) * 15th - Hutchinsons Bank: The number of Glanville Fritillary butterflies on the wing has now grown to about 20. These include an example of the scarce aberrant form wittei (first recorded on IoW in 1929). (Martin Wills) * 12th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Bank Reserves : Butterflies seen during a walk around the two sites today:- Large White, Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (20+), Brimstone (100+), Green Hairstreak (5+), Holly Blue (5+), Peacock (5+), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Glanville Fritillary (1-2), Small Heath (1), Speckled Wood (5+), Grizzled Skipper (2), Dingy Skipper (10+). Also one Common Lizard. (John Parish & Daniel Bound) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Bee fly, holly blue butterfly and a shield bug in garden. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: several Small White, male Orange Tip, Holly Blue & Speckled Wood butterflies through (GH) * 7th - Kings Wood: Roebuck and small bat (pipistrelle sp) seen during dawn chorus walk also fresh molehills. (JB) * 7th - Sanderstead: Badger walking along Onslow Gardens at 4.10am as I made my way to King's Wood. (JB) * 4th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Male orange tip and brimstone butterflies. (JB) * 3rd - Purley Beeches: Dead hedgehog found. (Carol Birkett) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11pm: Several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging through gardens & along rlwy embankment (GH) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) mid pm: 1 Small White & c5 Holly Blues, plus winter form Green Shield Bug (P. prasina) (GH) April 2016 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: single Holly Blue through S (GH) * 27th - Addiscombe (Lower Addiscombe Rd) 1pm: female Hairy-footed Flower Bee (A. plumipes) feeding on Green Alkanet (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake 9am: 1 foraging queen Tree Bee (B. hypnorum) (GH per JW) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 10am. Small white, my first of year.(JB) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: first Small White of the year through S (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake 9am: 1 Speckled Wood (first this year) (GH per JW) * 12th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: A rather belated first male Brimstone of the year in the garden today. (JB) * 12th - Northampton Road: Badger 23.00 hours.(PP) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: first Holly Blues of the year through S (GH) * 8th - Addington Hills 10am: Female Roe Deer browsing in bottom triangle. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: my first Hairy-footed Flower Bee (Anthophora plumipes) of the year (female), feeding on red dead-nettle (GH) * - 5th - Hutchinsons Bank. Found during local volunteers' workday: a Herald moth in a bramble clump, shivering to warm up between sunny periods. Also butterflies: one male Brimstone, one Comma and two Small Tortoiseshell. (John Parish) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: 1m Brimstone through N (GH) March 2016 * 31st - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee on flowering currant flowers.(JB) * 26th - South Norwood Lake 9am: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee (B. terrestris) nest-hole searching (GH per JW) * 25th - Addington Hills (late am): female Brimstone, Red Admiral. Frog spawn present in all three small ponds close to Oaks Road. (John Parish) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: Early Bumblebee (B. pratorum) nectaring on primrose in the sun (GH) * 22nd - Hutchinsons Bank: Butterflies seen during local volunteers' work-day: 10+ Brimstone (inc 2 females), 3 Comma and a single Peacock. Also fine patches of tiny cherry-like arcyria ferruginea (a slime mould) on a yew trunk felled two seasons ago. (John Parish) * 19th - Shirley Park Golf Course: much frog spawn in pond beside 18th fairway. (John Parish) * 11th - Hutchinson Bank: 1 Comma Butterfly (Martin Wills & Ernie Thomason) * 11th - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Buff-tailed bumblebee on our verandah. A honey bee later on. (JB) February 2016 * 27th - Sanderstead: Found this critter in the house this morning. Any idea as to what it is? (JB) It's a leatherbug - probably the Box Bug shieldbug (Gonocerus acuteangulatus) which is now expanding its range from the original small Surrey Hills population of the last century (GH) * 20th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: My first 2016 Buff-tailed Bumblebee (queen) through the garden (GH) January 2016 * no records Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]